hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aela Septim (The Empire of Tamriel)
Tamriel'' is a fanmade character for the anime/ manga series of Hetalia: Axis powers. She is a representation of '''The Empire of Tamriel '(Tamrielの帝国). ''Her human name is Aela Septim (あえら 皇帝 Aela Kotei) Attributes 'Appearance' She has long dark red hair and green eyes, with a curl on her left side, which is (now)an erogenous zone when tugged or stroked.She wears a black and burgandy dress that is fingertip length, black gold trimmed boots,and the amulet of kings As a child Tamriel had (about an inch less than)shoulder length hair with a curl on the side of her head that repersented Vvardenfell, when pulled it would cause a small weather change. She wore a black hooded cloak with a white shirt and pant set, and some black boots(often mistaken for a boy), When not wearing her uniform, she had on a dress with a headband(or a ponytail) 'Personality and Interest' Tamriel is a flirty, sanguine, cheerful and kind woman, despite her situation in her empire, she keeps her head up in prospect of being around so many friends. She enjoys Mead, Patatos,Cheese/Fondu,and Meat. Even though she seems gentle, Tamriel will viciously kill anyone/thing that harms her friends in a life threatening way. Her hobbies include singing, cleaning, playing instraments, drinking, blacksmithing, and relaxing,naping.Tamriel has a strange thing for magical creatures and any creature in general,she has a pet dragonling(it doesn't have a name)and a dragon servant named Odahviing. She is very strong and can weild and use a two handed (about as tall as her) axe with one hand, she thinks that this is normal. She is also very bashful around people she likes or confronted about someone she likes. After the HetaOni incident Tamriel went into a deep depression causing her to unburry aot of bad childhood memories.It got so bad to the point where her memories were displayed to anyone when she slept, she got very sick and almost became no more. Tamriel is usually seen taking naps outside at places like Greece's house, sometimes she forgets that she isn't in her home so she tries to call a dragon to take her to get next destination (this makes Greece question her about being homesick) She has a vocal tic of saying "Aam" at the ends of her sentences (Aam means Hmm in a questioning manner in english terms. It is similar to, the Canadian way of saying "Eh").Tamriel also says "Dur"( meaning "curse" in the english language,similar to Russias "Kolkolkol") and "Fassnu"(meaning "fearless", how she feels she lives her life even though this is very unrtue for cirtain things). As a child she was very strong and had a rowdy personality to those who she thought would get in her way or hurt someone she cared for, she was taught to be a lady by the people of the "new world"(Russia, Belarus..ect).She was also very adventureous and curious about new stuff and could try or do anything she thought would bennifet her. Nyotalia Her Nyotalia version wears a green brocade doublet with white silk pants. His hair is short and brownish red and his erogenous point is more prominent. He is very tall and muscular but he wishes he was built less appealing. His personality is like his girl versions except hes very shy period, unless it is completely nessary for him not to be he has what you would call "different" motives then most people. he gets along with mostly everyone but prefers company of family except nyofrance who he calls "mama france". he hates being embarrassed and will try to avoid it at all cost, but his gentle and kind nature makes him do anything for anyone no matter what it is. He acts very weak and he has no sense of awareness, but that changes when he's around someone he "needs" to protect. He also keeps more tabs on Veneziano. Marukaite Chikyuu Tamriel version (engilsh lyrics) Hey,Hey Bornah could i have some mead? Hey,Hey Monah Hey,Hey Monah I cant get the taste of venison we ate eras ago outta my head. Draw a circle, that's the earth draw a circle, that's the earth draw a circle, that's the earth I am Tamriel. Draw a circle,There's the earth held in the air, its the earth Maybe it is the earth? I am Tamriel. Oh, in a single stroke you can see the beautiful land. Either fighting or napping I'm prepared for both~! Relationships with the countries that helped raised her 'Russia' Russia is the one who brought Tamriel "into the world" by reading a book called "a pocket guide to the empire" from Tamriels' home some how calling her over. Tamriel was very happy she was called but she was very afraid of the fact that it worked..she warmed up to Russia quickly and started calling him uncle she is very attached to him...since she's older now she helps her uncle, get closer to the other guys 'Belarus' When Russia introduced them Belarus was not happy with the though of Russia treating someone kinder than her but then she thought about it as Tamriel being her and Russia's child, which resulted in Belarus treating her as such, Belarus would sing to Tamriel as a child and taught her songs that praised Russia. Surprisingly Belarus was kind to her.Now that tamriel is older it sometimes gets awkward between them. 'Austria' After staying with russia for a while she had to stay somewhere else for a little so for some reason the choice was Austria's house (this was around the time when Italy was with him). When she got to Austria's house he wasn't plaeased with the request but he didn't deny her. Austria had Tamriel clean with Italy quite often,but he found out she was musically talented also so he helped her practice when she wasn't busy with anything....after a while Austria grew accustomed to Tamriel and gave her the nickname "princess"....He has ceased calling her that,but sometimes she will call him "Bornah" to tease him 'Hungary' While staying with Austria, Hungary and Tamriel spent lots of time together. Hungary enjoyed dressing Tamriel up in clothes from her home quite often, Tamriel enjoyed being dressed up in different attire than what she was used to, Tamriel started calling Hungary "Briinah" or "Monah"....Now that Tamriel is older her and Hungary hang out fequently 'Italy' (Veneziano) When both Tamriel and Italy were at Austria's house they did lots together like, paint, clean, sing, nap/sleep, and play dress up with Hungary together. When Italy was ever some kind of trouble Tamriel would come to assist him. Tamriel was always trying to defend Italy from everything which caused her to get into fights with Holy Roman Empire quite a lot because Tamriel always thought he was always bullying Italy. Italy would always talk about things Tamriel found interesting like Ancient Rome, art, and culture. this caused her to adore him even more when they were children. Tamriel was one of the few people to know Italy was a boy. Nowadays her and Italy do the exact same things they did as children except dress up. Since Italy knows so many people he helps introduce her to the people she hasn't met before at the world meeting. 'France' Tamriel was captured by france while she was cleaning out front Austria's house. France taught her how to make his favorite meals and how he wanted the house clean, sometimes she complained about being alone and how creepy he was, but he showed her he wasn't that bad by reading to her everynight out of books she never heard of or seen before, but she thought it weird how he would kiss her on the forehead. Later on life with France wasn't that bad he taught her all kinds of things that influenced wine and food in her country......When Tamriel came back older, France decided to "show love" much to Tamriels' dismay 'England' Tamriel stumbled upon creatures that she thought she would never see in this new world through a clearing across a pond, upon approaching the creatures she was sure that these were infact a unicorn and a faerie but what surprised her is that a man came out the bushes laughing and speaking to the creatures..when the man spotted her hes was surprised she could see the magic creatures. she used her magic to summon a "scamp" which made England interested in her magic..she was shocked when he asked her to teach him so she ended up staying with him to teach him different kinds of magic from her home.....She quickly got tired of the food he cooked so she cooked all the meals they ate....She grew attached to him at first calling him "eyebrows" but then upon learning it was rude to she called him "iggy".....When she returned older she still called him "Iggy" and decided to start teaching him some of the new magic she learned. 'Japan' Tamriels' sense of self awareness was high, so she wished to research some technology in the new world, this caused England to send her to Japan's house. Japan said it would be rude for him to send her home so he let her stay. Tamriel learned Japanese characters quickly and could write them easily, It helped her progress in writing her own. She calls japan "Jikkei"(elder brother in Japanese). She was able to conduct proper research. Japan lets Tamriel give him a hug for exactly 5seconds. She still loves him like when she was little 'China' After staying with japan for a little she noticed china visited quite often at the time,becoming fascinated with the panda(s) he carried on his back.She never saw such interesting looking people, or heard someone talk like him so she interacted with him every time he came to Japans' house. This caused her and him to have a steady relationship. Tamriel calls him "Dagē" (eldest brother in Chinese)......Since shes older now China and her chat about kitty-chan and panda. 'Norway' Tamriel started to get bigger quickly so she decided hurry home..On her way home she spotted something and followed it until she got lost,she ended up at Norway's house. Being so curious about the new land she got caught looking aroud by Norway shortly. She tried using the legendary "Thu'um", "Fus Ro Dah" but because she was untrained in it she could only use "Fus" which didn't help at all so she ended up staying with him. He actually helped her learn a spell that turns other people into chibi (she uses this on her "brother", Shiver)...Now that she's older she spends time with him and enjoys his magical creatures. Relationships that came after the world meeting 'Prussia' Tamriel and Prussia have a best friend relationship she met him a few days after she came back to the new world and he "commandeered her vital regions" first, Tamriel still deems this statement as untrue. Tamriel lives in Prussia's house as a "maid" but she doesnt listen to him as her superior but she does do what he says sometimes. 'Poland' Tamriel and Poland are like, totally, like BFFs'.They like going shopping together and stuff. Poland helps Tamriel pick out a lot of her outfits,they also enjoy talking about ponies and sharing they're history/ interesting stories. 'Greece' Tamriel takes intrest in Greece's cats because they're rare in her home except the Khajiits'.(cat human hybrids). Tamriel likes to take naps at Greece's house because its warm there. Tamriel constantly talks about how it reminds her of Elsweyr. Tamriel loves to hear about the things Ancient Greece taught him. She he can make her blush with the slightest thing. The Baltic states Tamriel met Estonia first kinda being creeped out by, Ameri-mochi. but she enjoys participating in weird events with him. Tamriel thinks Latvia is like a little brother to her,she is constantly telling him not to be so worried and to calm down without drinking (she says his name wrong sometimes because of her accent calling him La-tavia). Lithuania (Tamriel calls him lith or liet)and her love to play chess together they usually end up telling each other jokes neither of them undestand, but they get along very well. 'Germany' They see eachother very often, everyday even (they live in the same house). Germany and Tamriel usually get along, They always speak when they are put in a situation with one another. Naturally, Germany isn't good around women with makes the atmosphere between him and Tamriel very awkward but they usually talk about, Military strategies, war tactics, dogs, beer, and how she deals with Italy.Italy usually implies that Tamriel and Germany would be a perfect match because they like so much of the same things. When upon first meeting him, she just stared at him;because he reminded her of Holy Roman Empire so much. She soon realized it wasnt him but after her talk with Prussia she found out that germany does have a piece of Holy Rome in him but is not him. 'America' Tamriel thought America was loud and annoying when they first met,But she has heard about him being kind to Japan once,by telling his fortune. She tolerates him. Tamriel enjoys going to America's place to play videogames. Because of America she enjoys McDonald's, Halo, and Call of Duty. She always says he should make games about her called, The Elder Scrolls, he made an entire series off of her stories from her home. 'Canada' Tamriel doesn't see Canada as a ghost, but as a very good friend. She is normally seen talking to him and hanging out with him. She "loves" the maple syrup from his house and visits him very often to partake in pancakes and movies, she says she enjoys his house or his "body" because it reminds her of home in skyrim. 'Sweden' Tamriel is completely aware of Sweden's sexuality, she thinks his little crush on Finland is super cute. Tamriel makes Sweden talk to her (sometimes he talks to her by his own will) Tamriel usually thinks about things her and him can debate on. She loves Sweden and shows him that very often "forcing" him to show his playful side. 'Denmark' Tamriel likes to drink very much, like Denmark.They drink together very often, even though Tamriel gets mad because she has to pay alot.She is known to show high affections toward him, he doesn't usually notice so he doesn't show them back. 'Finland' Her and Finland are always thinking of what to call Tamriels', dragonling. Tamriel enjoys the sport of wife carrying thats over at Finland's house. Finland seems uncomfortable when Tamriel talks about how Finland feels about Sweden, mentioning that since they sleep in the same bed they must be "close" 'Spain' Tamriel is really bashful when France and Prussia talk about her and Spain's relationship, she states that she spent the night at his house more than once, which causes people to think things. Her and Spain are just very close friends according to what they say. 'Italy (Romano)' Tamriel is seen to enjoy Romano's company, but she usually get mad because hes to mean to Spain. She an Romano are usually seen walking together, sometimes even holding hands.She usually pulls Romano's curl, fully knowing how it effects him, yet she will not let him touch hers...She has stated that she likes playing with him in many ways. Outfit guide Formal party wear She wears a black Masquerade like dress with,a black garter+stockings,Black sleeved gloves with frilly black cuffs on them and, black louis vitton heels. She always curls her hair and ties a bow to her bang. Regular party wear She wears a short platnim coctail dress with a headband, gloves and, heels(black on the tips then fade). All of the same color. Winter/cold country She wears red skinny jeans, a black cape coat with a hood, ugg boots, and a red scarf Swim wear she wears a black twopeice bathing suit with her nations flag symbol on the right flank and breast. the bathing suit is ruffly on the bottom of the chest peice Sleep wear she wears a witebeater and some boyshorts that has her name and flag on it Casual She wears a short sleeved white teeshirt that says "Keep calm and Fus Ro Dah" and some shorts with hightop sneakers and neehigh socks. Military She has a female German uniform with a German cross choker and kneehigh boots Trivia *The birthday given on her profile,December 15, corresponds with "North Wind's Prayer" a day which is known very little about except that it is held in her capital, and an Emperor died on this day. Tamriel has been sighted to be Masochisticenjoy pain and/or humiliation(antonym of Sadism) this is because people in her home are hardy warriors that can withstand very much of it. Tamriel means Starry Heart, in Elvish it also means Dawn's Beauty', however in the Nu-Mantia Tamriel means "The Starry Heart of Dawn's Beauty" The Mythic Dawn gathered information trying to prove Tamriel was really The Shivering Isles'(or his, brothers) daughter, these have been dismissed as ramblings. She has so many relationships because she had a lot of concept design with who she could be shipped with..it was picked to be 9 of the characters from APH(France being one of these even though he helped raise her) She can use all the "Shouts of Power" , and magic of her home with ease. She is said to have a very high tolerance to alcohol and can out drink everyone she knows. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries